Flying Dragon
Flying Dragon is a fighting video game with RPG elements that was released for the Nintendo 64 game system in 1998, and was designed by Culture Brain and published by Natsume. However, this game had received relatively low scores on specialized review at the time of its release. A sequel was made one year later named "SD Hiryu no Ken Densetsu". Flying Dragon's most known feature was its main gameplay mode that feat features a character progression system, in which characters advance in levels as they become more experienced, and it is possible to collect money and items to equip characters with. There was also a game released on the NES by Culture Brain in 1989 called "Flying Dragon: The Secret Scroll". Characters Flying Dragon consists of two different fighting modes, though the two share many common characters. SD HIRYU MODE *Ryuhi - This hot-blooded fighter is a leader of warriors and an expert with Kung Fu. Ryuhi's home country is China and his fighting style is Kung Fu. *Hayato - This calm, quiet, gifted warrior is familiar with all types of fighting styles. Hayato's home country is Japan and his fighting style is Kobujutsu. *Suzaku - Set on revenge, this mysterious evil man plans on conquering the world. His home country is the Underworld, and his fighting style is Kung Fu. *Yuka - A master with "Aiki-Jyujyutsu", she can throw any opponent. Yuka's home country is Japan and her fighting style is Jyujyutsu. *Robo no Hana - The yokozuna of Robot Sumo. He dreams of becoming the best hero in the universe, Robo no Hana's home country is unknown and his fighting style is Robot Sumo. *Wiler - This warrior is strong and reliable. He uses martial arts learned in the army. Wiler's home country is the United States and his fighting style is Martial Arts. *Powers - The top wrestler of the NCW. He aims to be the strongest in the world. Powers's home country is the United States and his fighting style is Wrestling. *Shouryu - This supernatural ghost hunter uses ESP. He is currently training in Mexico. Shouryu's home country is the United States and his fighting style is Martial Arts. *Bokuchin - Possibly one of the most mysterious and weird character of the bunch. Bokuchin looks like a doll brought to life. He has no known fighting style, home country, or even his own stage. Bokuchin also has the most limited moveset of all of the characters. Bokuchin is an unlockable character. *Ryumaou - He is usually the main boss of the circuit mode. Ryumaou rules the Underworld as the Devil King and is one of the fieriest characters in the game. Ryumaou is an unlockable charater however, the playable Ryumaou is a clone created by Shin Ryumaou who is the boss for the clone in curcuit). VIRTUAL HIRYU MODE *Adult Ryuhi - A leader of warriors, he is an expert with Kung Fu. The successor to "Hiryu no Ken". Ryuhi's home country is China and his fighting style is Kung Fu. *Adult Hayato - This calm, quiet, gifted warrior is familiar with all types of fighting styles. Hayato's home country is Japan and his fighting style is Kobujutsu. *Adult Shouryu - This young warrior is the commander of the "Ghost Hunter Group". Shouryu's home country is the United States and his fighting style is Martial Arts. *Red Falcon (possibly Adult Suzaku) - This cruel warrior wins by only attacking weak points, like a falcon. Red Falcon's home country is unknown and his fighting style is Kenpo. *Min Min - This elegant female warrior is successor to her father's "Kochouken". Min Min's home country is China and her fighting style is Kung Fu. *Kate - This elite international police officer is the all U.S.A. Kickboxing champion. Kate's home country is Sweden and her fighting style is Kick Boxing. *Raima - The cyborg ninja acts in secret to destroy the organization of the darkness. Raima's home country is Japan and his fighting style is Ninjutsu. *Gengai - The head of Shourinji and Ryuhi's sensei, he is the ultimate Kung Fu master. Gengai's home country is China and his fighting style is Kung Fu. *Adult Ryumaou (unlockable character) *Shin Ryumaou (boss) Sequel An improved version of the game entitled "SD Hiryu no Ken Densetsu" was released in Japan only, and added more characters, items and a new gameplay mode. The "Virtual Mode" was removed from the game, favoring the super deformed "Quest Mode". Link Histories from fanshttp://ericard.webs.com/historyofhiryunoken.htm . Category:Games